


According to You

by Under_supernatural_94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Cutie, F/M, Reader personal growth, Semi Civil War, Standing up for yourself, before infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_supernatural_94/pseuds/Under_supernatural_94
Summary: The reader and Bucky go out for a night on the town to celebrate a successful mission. Once there you see a painful blast from the past and let your feelings show through song!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	According to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a Supernatural fic I posted years ago when I first got into writing Fan Fiction. I have been wanting to rewrite this for a few weeks, and wanted to post a quick story while I work on my other series. While editing it I realized how far I have come without even realizing it when it comes to grammar. But I know I still suck at it so please go easy! I hope you like it. I don't own and Marvel Characters or the song. Which is "According to You" by Orianthi.

You couldn’t ask for a better mission. The Hydra scum went down quickly and there were no injuries on your end. The Quin Jet was quiet, as everyone was destressing from the weeklong mission.

“Hey boy do you want to go get a drink to celebrate the crushing victory of our mortal enemies?” You ask being the over-dramatic person that you are. You hear and feel a light chuckle coming from your very warm and comfy man pillow.

“You always paint the most beautiful pictures Y/N!” Bucky says. “But yeah that sounds like a fun time. We haven’t had a lot of down time recently so what do you say punk?”

“Actually, Sharon and I were going to catch a movie and go to dinner.” Steve said

“Oh, look at that Bucky. Little Stevie is all grown up and moving up in the world.” You fake a tear, “soon he wont even have time for the likes of us!”

“Y/N you know that I could never move on from Bucky and you. I am with you both till the end of the line…. But that doesn’t mean I have to keep living in the 40’s”

“Punk you are such a softie. Go have fun with your dame! And I will have fun with mine. Besides I am pretty sure today is the day that she agreed to live with the crazy old men.” Bucky replies as the Quin jet makes its final descent into the compound hanger.

“Oh, Buck you remembered!” You say with glee and give him a quick pec on the cheek

Your gang disperses to go clean for their events for the night. You and Bucky share an enormous suite which means that you can get ready together or separately which you preferred for tonight. This past year has gone by so fast and you loved every minute of it. You have known of Captain America and his best friend James Barnes since you were in school! Your parents were both Shield Agents so you were groomed to join the agency as well. Not that they weren’t supportive of you doing other things. In fact, they almost hoped you would move away from military life. But hearing stories of the Howling Commandoes and your parent’s missions you knew that you wanted to make the world a better place. You placed top of your class and you were assigned to the main Head Quarters in Washington DC. You were on the fast track to promotions until the Hydra came out of the shadows and the Shield you dedicated your life to was no more. You continued working with Fury and thus the Avengers. Then the unthinkable happened and the long-lost best friend of your idol was found. Fury knew that you had a background in Psychology, so with his recommendation you worked with Princess Shuri to bring the man back from the monster. That was close to 2 years ago, and for the first year of treatment you and Bucky both refused to acknowledge the feelings growing between the two of you. Then after a close call on a Hydra mission you both realized that you couldn’t live without each other and began dating. Tonight was going to be a great night and you were looking forward to spending it with your best friend.

Bucky pulled into the bar and the first thing you see is that there was a karaoke night. You loved singing at karaoke nights with Bucky because you both had amazing voices. Even though it takes a lot of liquid courage and a shot of Thor’s Asgardian mead to get Bucky on stage. You both walked up to the bar and ordered your first round of drinks. All was going well until a voice you long since forgotten rings out across the music. You turn to see the face of your ex-boyfriend/ terror.

He didn’t notice you at first and Bucky was too distracted by the performers on stage to see that your face has gone white. You just regained the color in your face when the eyes of your ex light with recognition. You see him walk over to you and you turn to look at your drink that the bartender placed in front of you and Bucky.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N) (Y/L/N)? My god what has it been 3, 4 years? Looks like you finally grew into your figure.” He chuckles. This catches Bucky ear and you see that he is starting to get heated but instead he keeps his cool simply saying “Who are you, and how do you know my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend, wow (Y/N) how in the hell did you land a guy that good looking? I figured after me all you would be able to get was someone who lived under a rock.”

“Hey listen dude what gave you the rig…?” Bucky starts. Even though the Solider is gone Bucky can get over-protective when it comes to you. 

“Bucky this is my ex Josh Dorton, Josh this is Bucky Barnes, boyfriend. Hey, I am almost out of my drink. Can you go get me a refill, and maybe call Nat to see what time she wants to train tomorrow?”

“But ar...?”

“Bucky.” You at him square in the eyes bring all the warmth and love you had to show him you would be fine. You can see the clear blue colors coming back to his eyes. He knew that you could hold your own against enemy, you have even bested him a couple times.

“Ok I will be right back.” He gives you a quick kiss on the head, and a quick death glare to the filth in front of you. He sees the filth’s eyes glued to the blonde singing Rolling in the Deep so off-key Adele would cringe. You rolled your eyes but got a light bulb idea.

Josh turns his attention back to you for a short while and after a few more hidden digs at your body, the blonde finished her song and started walking towards you. She quickly gets enveloped into a make out session with your ex right in front of you. You had to fight to keep whatever you had for dinner down as you looked around for your safe haven. You spot him through the window of the bar pacing. It looks like Nat was giving him a talking to. You wonder what she could be telling him as you wish he was here by your side. After what seemed like a millennia the unwanted PDA in front of you ended, and the blonde looks at you with a drunk gaze.

“Hi my name is Brittany! Josh’s wife” she giggles as she leans into your ex’s chest

You look at the man before you taken back at the idea that he settled down. “Really? Wow how long have you been married?”

“Two blissful months” she sighed. You again had to surprise the urge to vomit.

“Honey this is an old flame of mine (Y/N).” You smile and wave wishing that Bucky would come back. 

“Oh, the one who fell into the lake at one of your recruitment parties?”

“Yeah that’s me!” you give a harsh laugh. The flash back filled your mind. He had gotten a little too drunk and started making advancements on you. Not wanting to be seen you start to back away. To your disdain you back straight into the side of the yacht and over the side. He played it off as you having too much to drink and you were never able to show your face at those parties again.

Brought back by an arm slinking around your waist you turn and look into the blue-eyed savior. You had finished your round of drinks and excuse yourself to go to the restroom. On the way out the last registered performer had finished and you hear the Emcee call out for any other performers. You think to yourself ‘it’s now or never’ you walk up to the dj and request the song that you wanted. Well here is another brave soul. Everyone enjoy.” You hear the Emcee call out.

The music starts

“ _According to you, I'm stupid,_

_I'm useless, I can't do anything right.”_

You look to the bar and see the wonder in Bucky’s wide eyes, and the confusion in your ex’s.

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please,_

_forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you.”_

The tempo speeds up and you start to pour out years of embarrassment and torture into each word.

“ _But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,_

_everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not,_

_according to you.”_

You look over to the on looking crowd seeing the pride and humor Bucky’s eyes and stewing anger on your ex’s face. All the while the blonde is oblivious to the subtext within the song.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody,_

_you can't take me any place._

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_

_you're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you._

This pushes your ex closer to the edge so to keep his cool he wraps his arms around the size zero waist of the blonde, Brittany.

You sing the rest of the song and the bar erupts with applause. You take a quick bow and walk off to join Bucky. You walk up to him and start giving him a passionate kiss. Once you pull away you say

“Thanks for loving me for me! Now let’s go home!”

“You got it sweetheart!” You take a quick glace to you ex who was in a heated, one side conversation with Brittany. You feel a grin start to grow on your face as Bucky pays your bill and walks out with his arms around you. You are about to pull your leg over the bike and wrap your arms around Bucky when you hear someone yell out to you. Bucky and You both turn to the sound of the noise and you see your fluming ex marching towards you.

“(Y/N) how dare you embrace me like that. A deaf person could hear the message that you portrayed in that song. I gave you everything and all you gave me in the three years of dating was hardship and disgust. There were potential investors in there who saw your stunt. You should be embraced for even trying to...” You turn and your fist collides with his face knocking him straight to the ground.

“No.” you say with a confident voice, looking down at the man who almost destroyed your life. “All you gave me was torment, and heart ache driving me to the edge of the cliff. If it wasn’t for me getting hurt on that mission, I would have still been with you and probably would have killed myself long ago. That mission not only showed me how pathetic you were but it put me on the path that led me to the Avengers and that man right over there.” You pointed to Bucky who was straddling the bike watching everything unfold and kneeled to his face which was bleeding heavy.

“Josh you took my heart and crushed it but you know what? That man right over there?” Referring to Bucky.

“He was the first to try to fix the damage that you caused. He loves me for my size, my personality, and he doesn’t try to change me. So according to me you’re the one who is stupid and useless and can’t do anything right. Have fun with Brittany, just a heads up she will get fat in three years. Just a thought!”

With that you walk away and get on the bike feeling both drained and empowered at the same time. Out the window you see that Brittany had caught the tail end of your rant and was trying to help Josh up. You realize that Bucky wasn’t on the bike anymore. You hear a mumbled threat and, in a flash, you see Bucky give another punch to his face and stomach. With Brittany in tears and your ex struggling to get up Bucky gets back on the bike and starts the drive back to the compound you called home. Once safely in the room Bucky pushes you up against the wall into a passionate make out session.

“(Y/N), you are the light of my life, and I wish I could have been there to protect you from that asshat. You make me strive to live and come home at the end of the day. You saved my life and I will love to spend the rest of my life paying back that debt with love.” He says after you break the kiss.

“Bucky. YOU are the one who saved me. And I will gladly accept your payment of love. As long as you promise me one thing.” You end in a whisper.

“What is that?” Bucky closes his eyes and leans in for another kiss. You return the kiss quickly and whispered, “I get the last cookie from Laura!” He looks at you then suddenly grabs you and drops you on the bed and starts to tickle you. After about 2 minutes he stops and says “I guess it’s a fair trade. Forever with the sweetest thing in my life.”

“I love you Bucky Barnes!”

“I love you to (Y/N)!”

You both start to fall asleep in each other’s arms. The lines of the song’s chorus plays through your mind as you drift into a blissful sleep.

“ _According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!”_


End file.
